Naraku's Children
by Flame Ivy Moon
Summary: Naraku has been doing more than we thought when Inu-Yasha was pined to that tree. Sesshomaru is in for a surprise! What's this more enemies! Who really is Rin? rewriting as Naraku's Heirs. will be different yet the same as this story. Will be longer chaps
1. Naraku's Secret

Hi my name is Flame Ivy Moon.

Please go easy on me because this is my first story everthat has crossovers. And Don't even think about flaming me and saying that my story sucks.

Cause you are going to be disapointed because i do look at what people say , butrude people will not be on my conisonious because i only listen to good people not bad.

I love people who are helpful in thier critisusiom, but hate flamers ,cause they have cause stories that i like to be taken down andI don'tlike that at all!

Parrings: Kagome/Inu-Yasha, Sango/Miroku, Kekio Aqua Fawks Artimas/ Naraku, Ivy/Sesshomaru,Kanna/Kohaku, Kikyo/Flame, Fox,Kage?.

Ages: Kanna,Kohaku10 Ivy,kagome18 Fox,Sango,Kikyo20 Inu-Yasha,Miroku22 Kage25Flame30 Naraku, Sesshomaru50Kekio,Aqua,Fawks,Artimas100

I would love if people who review this story point me towards stories and authors you like, so i may read them and enjoy them like you do!

**I apoligise ahead of time if I don't up date in a while. I am a slow wrighter.**

Well here is the first chapter of my story hope you like it Kagome and gang will come in Next Chapter.

* * *

_**Naraku's Children**_

_**Chapter 1: Naraku's Secret**_

"Kagura, Kanna, come at once." Said a figure we all know as Naraku. He has crimson eyes, black as night hair that is always down and reaches his middle back, and pale skin. He is always wearing a purple silk kimono. He is of average height. He is also a half demon.

" You called Naraku." Said Kagura ,a demoness that controls wind, with a malice filled voice. She has black hair held in a tight bun to hide its real length and has only a few feather for decoration in her hair, crimson eyes, and has pale skin. She has a creamy milk white fan that allows her control of wind. Beside her was Kanna, a demoness of the void. Kanna has pale skin, white hair with bows, andblack eyes. Kanna wields a white mirror that can suck the soul out of anything.

" Yes, Kanna, I want you to awaken my children. Tell them that they can come home now. Tell my sons that the time has come for them to finally meet my enemies and confront them. To my daughters Tell them I want them to come home." Said Naraku. 'finally now after all these years of waiting I can now see how my children have grown and possibly use them against the miko, honnou, tajii and her pet youki, fox cub, and monk.' thought Naraku in glee. "oh Kagura, before you go" said Naraku after Kanna had left to wait outside for Kagura.

"Yes, Naraku." said Kagura in response.

" I want you to go to Inu-Yasha's Forest with Kanna and watch the fight to make sure it doesn't get out of hand, and to collect my children there, then I want you to go to Sesshomaru's castle and retrieve my child there, if she dosen't manage to come to you somehow. Then bring all of them here." said Naraku. "And Kagura don't even think to try and betray me or your punishment will be worse than this" said Naraku as he squeezed tightly something in his palm.

"Ah!" yelled Kagura as she hit the floor holding her chest over where her heart should be in agony.

"You may go now Kagura" Said Naraku in a clam voice.

'One day Naraku I will be free from you' thought Kagura in Anger and determination as she got up from the floor and went outside to where her sister Kanna was waiting for her.

"Don't be so worried sister after we retrieve Lord Naraku's children things will change for the better for you and me" said Kanna in that soft quiet voice of hers, to Kagura after hearing her yell and knowing her thoughts towards Naraku.

"I hope you are right Kanna" ,said Kagura in a slightly hopeful and happier voice than she had in years, "I hope you are right".

* * *

Please review! I also need a male and female character, so please help me! (They are for my other characters 

Fox (20)and Kage(25)) They are Narakus Children.)

Name:

Meaning: ( if has one)

Age:

Race: (Demon /Human /Half Demon)( if demon or half demon what kind)

Sex:(Male/Female)

Personality: ( be sepific)

Clothes:

Looks:

Attacks: (must have four and must have what they do to they enemy)

Side: (Inu gang or Naraku's gang)

Hight:

Hobbies:

Favorite Color:

Family:

Background:

Well please review and I will try to up date asap!


	2. Suprises Suprises!

Hi sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. It would have been up sooner except for the fact my dad deleated it when I had just finninhed the thrid page on word and my dad just had to come in and dealete it so here is what I was able tosalvage. Hope you like.

**_And a big thank you to naraku luvuh for reviewing my story!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Naraku's Children**_

_**Chapter 2: Suprises Suprises.**_

"Sit I can't believe you Inu-Yasha! I mean after all this time you still call me a bitch, when you know what my name is." Said Kagome in a pretty anoyed voice while walking to Kaede's hut to find Kaede, Shippo, Kilala, Sango, and Miroku.

"Yea and I can't believe you want to go home every chance you get" said Inu-Yasha while his face was still in the ground.

"Welcome back Kagome!" said Sango Miroku and Shippo all at once, while running towards Kagome to greet her.

"Kagome Did you bring any cholacte" asked shippo in that cute little kid voice he always talks in.

"Yes Shippo I did bring you some cholacte" answered Kagome while handing him the cholacte" Oh Miroku, Sango, and Kilala I brought you so things from my time as well" said Kagome in her melodic voice of hers while geting a Playboy Magazine, a wepons sharpener, and a cat toy out for them."Inu-Yasha please came over her and find out what i brought for you along with ramen" asked kagome.

"You got me something more than ramen?" asked Inu-Yasha, while he curiosuly walked over to kagome.

"YesI did. I thought you might like it my mom helped me pick it out after i told her it was your birthday." said Kagome as she reached in to her backpack and pulled out a cupple bottles of shampoo and conditionar, along with a hairdrier. After going through her back pack Kagome rembered that she hid it in Kaede's hut." I will be right back Inu-Yasha" said Kagome as she ran into the hut and near the back wall picked up the birthday present she got for Inu-Yasha." here it is" yelled Kagome as she ran out of the hut and gave it to Inu-Yasha who oppened it right as it reached his hands.

'I wonder what Kagome got me? Dosen't she know that all I want for my birthday is to spend it with her?' thought Inu-Yasha as he oppend the present. What he got was a set of spiked collars and bracelets in black, red, and a sepecial diamond encrusted set of gold Spikes. "Thanks Kagome!" said inu-Yasha as he hugged kagome.'I will always love you Kagome even if I don't show it to you. I promise after we defeat naraku I will tell you how I realy feel about you!' thought Inu-Yasha in a silent promise.

"You're welcome Inu-Yasha, and Happy Birthday!" Said Kagome in a very cheerful voice and turring bright red as she said it because of the close contact from Inu-Yasha. 'Thank you Inu-Yasha this is all I have ever wanted' thought kagome.

"Well what's this then a birthday party, and no one invited us" said Kagura as she Kanna, two unidientified males, and one unknown female came out of the forest near the well.

* * *

I am going to warn you ahead of time that I won't be able to review for at least one week and two days, because my dad grounded me. 

I still need two more males for Kagura and Fox.

Name:

Meaning: ( if has one)

Age:

Race: (Demon /Human /Half Demon)( if demon or half demon what kind)

Sex:(must be male)

Personality: ( be sepific)

Clothes:

Looks:

Attacks: (must have four and must have what they do to they enemy)

Side: (Inu gang or Naraku's gang)

Hight:

Hobbies:

Favorite Color:

Family:

Background: ( how they came to that group)

love intrest: (Kagura or Fox)


	3. Three Down One To Go

Hi sorry it took me so long to up date. I had hoped to up date last Friday, but I couldn't find the time to.

**_Thanks to all my reviewers:_**

**BlackWingedAngel16- **I can't really decide, it's just so har, because your whole story is so good. Thanks for reviewing!

**WolfchildBlazer- **I am not sure if he's going to be evil or misguided, I am kinda confused there, can you help me out? I would love it if you would. Thanks for reviewing my story!

**naraku luvuh -**thanks again for not only you character, but for being my first reviewer!

People I would strongly advise you to read these people's stories, Please! (you know you want to!)

**Parrings:**

Kagome/Inu-Yasha,

Sango/Miroku,

Kekio Aqua Fawks Artimas/ Naraku,

Ivy/Sesshomaru,

Kanna/Kohaku,

Kikyo/Flame,

Fox/Koga

Kagura/Toya

Kage/Ame.

**Ages:**

Kanna,Kohaku 10

Ivy,kagome 18

Fox,Sango,Kikyo,Ame, Toya20

Inu-Yasha,Miroku 23

Kagura 24

Kage 25

Flame 30

Naraku, Sesshomaru 50

Kekio,Aqua,Fawks,Artimas 100

**And Now Without Further Adue Here Is Naraku's Children!**

**

* * *

**

Naraku's Children

**Chapter 3: Three Down One To Go.**

"Who the hell are your new friends', Kagura, more of Naraku's Incarnations?" Yelled an infuritated Inu-Yasha, while he and the rest of the gang brought out thier weapons so as to not be caught by suprise if anyone attacks.

"How quaint a half-demon with an attitude problem. Yes, I do belive the world is going to the dogs all right." said the mystery female with black hair ina lowback braid that went to her calves, blood red banges to her waist, wearing a kimino like Kanna's except with the outer layer black and the inner layer red. The mystery female has gold eyes, like Inu-Yasha's and Sesshomaru's, and claws, rose petel red lips. Red boots, and eye markings, like Sesshomaru's markings that looks like eyeshadow all on creamy milk white skin. She looks to be about 5'6 with a lean muscular figure, has two red cat ears with three gold bangle hoop earings in them, and a black tail that is tipped red. All in all she looks like a cat especialy with her slanted eyes, tail, and ears.

"What was that you damn cat-like bitch" Yelled Inu-Yasha in barley stiffled anger, while thingking 'Who the hell does this bitch think she is!'.

"I think you herd Fox just fine you no good half-breed, or are your ears as bad as your manners." Said Kagura. 'Naraku wants me to find Ivy, and he thinks she might come here, but will she be old enough to remember?' thought Kagura confused.

"What the hell did you just call me you son of a bitch" yelled Fox outraged as her tail puffed up, and her ears shot back, and her claws lengthered to 4 inches.

"I said..." started Inu-Yasha.

"Fox, calm down. Playing with that half-breed welp isn't going to get us any closer to father or to finding Ivy." said the male with hair, as red as fire, in a low poney tail that reaches his knees, and wings as black as night and then diped in blood.. He is wearing a kimino just like Miroku's except the purple on Miroku's outfit is red on his. He has a black flame on the middle of his forehead, and has sort of tannish skin.

"Clam down, you want me to calm down! Hell no! That half-breed pup just called me a bitch! I am not a female dog, but a feline, a female cat, and you're tellimg me to calm down! You stupid bird-brain I will not calm down" Yelled an enraged Fox at an annoyed Flame.

" I am not a pup or a welp" yelled Inu-Yasha at the two who are now not paying any attention to him and bickering like tolders over one toy.

"Not again." moned the other male dejectledly.

"You mean this happens a lot" asked the ever clam and curious monk Miroku. 'Maybe I can find out who they are and hopefuly they are not as Inu-Yasha asked.' thought Miroku.

"I am afraid the answer is yes." said the male that has black hair to his waist and banges to his chin,wings with blues tips, (the Inu- group couldn't see the males eyes, cause they were covered by his banges) and creamy colored skin. He is wearing clothes like Naraku's except with black as the outer most layer and navy as the inner layer.

"If it is not so rude to ask, but i am afraid that I don't know you name." inquired Miroku.

"Oh yes that's right I didn't give you my name yet, I appoligise." said the male as he turned toward Miroku, who let out a starlted gasp at his eyes, as did the rest of the group, since everyone had seen Naraku's eye color and knew that it isn't a very common one, and Kage had Naraku's eye color all right, and now that he was facing them they also found more of a likeness between his body and Naraku's then they liked. In fact Kage looked like Naraku if it were not for the little color differences here and there he would look exactly like Naraku. 'I had hope Inu-yasha was wrong, but now I see just how right he was' thought Miroku dejectedly.

"Kage, stop talking with that Inu's group." said a new female voice, felling that it was getting a little to dangerous to let Kage talk to the group since Kage is not very secetive about things and would very well tell the enemy his own weakness if not stoped.

"Ame!" exclamed a suprised Kage to the new figure coming out of the forest. Ame has black hair to her knees, red eyes,and a whit tail. She is wearing a black kimono, with a red tie and black boots. Ame also has a tear drop shaped crystal on her fore head.

* * *

I still needa male for Kagura. 

Name:

Meaning: ( if has one)

Age:

Race: (Demon /Human /Half Demon)( if demon or half demon what kind)

Sex:(must be male or can be female if you wish to spice up the story, but will be voted weather or not by all my reviewers)

Personality: (be sepific)

Clothes:

Looks:

Attacks: (must have four and must have what they do to they enemy)

Side: (Inu gang or Naraku's gang)

Hight:

Hobbies:

Favorite Color:

Family:

Background: ( how they came to that group)

love intrest: (Kagura)

**Please review!**


	4. Naraku's Last Child Revealed!

Hey Guys sorry about not up dateing in a while, but I had some problems to work out. Well I have to thank

WolfchildBlazerHe loves the children, but only wants the wives for power. Thank you so much for what you did for me! I love all your stories!

Ashleigh Kaiba thanks for the review

naraku luvuh I hope I put your character how you wanted her.

SkaPyk you know your story is great.

Raining Silver hehe.

The Century Child blush

Nachtwoelfinhe'll come in soon don't worry!

I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!

* * *

**Naraku's Children: Chapter 4**

**Naraku's Last Child Revealed!**

"Hello, Kage."Ame greeted in a soft voice. Kage blinked, his eyes betraying shock. Ame winced inside biting her lip. 'Naraku was wrong, his son doesn't have feelings for me as he claimed,' thought Ame feeling very rejected. "Well, did you want something Kage or not?" she yelled feeling hurt and angry. Kage didn't move, Ame's voice sounded like she barely contained her rage.

"Nothing," Kage started, his throat tightening, "it's just that everyone thought you died in the fight." Kage paused trying to regain his famous cool. " The one father decided to launch on the Western Lands, against the so called Ice Prince, Lord Sesshomaru." Kage answered in a watery sort of voice. 'I cant believe that she's been alive this whole time.' Kage thought, his emotions building. 'Never did she come back to report or to even see me.' The thought had a tone of an angry sadness. 'I guess she doesn't feel the same way towards me, that I feel towards her.' Kage mused. His heart feeling rejected and very much saddened.

"Kage!" Ame spoke loudly, regaining his attention. "I may have not died," She paused, fiddling with a part of her clothing, " However, I wasn't able to move for a fucking half a year!" Ame explained, losing her battle with her anger. Kage's eyes seemed tired, and Ame couldn't understand. Her eyes picked up on the emotion in Kage's face and voice. For a while she thought over the change of Kage's face. 'Maybe I was wrong, and Naraku was right?' She questioned. 'I could've sworn Kage looked like he was upset that I didn't come see him.' Ame stated within her head while feeling guilty. 'When he thought that I was ok this whole time.' She added, her guilt beginning to choke at her. 'I'll have to ask him some time tonight, to see if Naraku was right about him loving me.' Ame declared and smiled lightly to herself in hope.

However, the Inu-tachi were tired of being ignored, and InuYasha voiced it. "Who the hell are you bitch?" He yelled out, his body tightening in threat. "I have one question for you." Inu-Yasha demanded, tired of being ignored by everyone except Kagome. Who was currently trying to calm him down. Her efforts seemed in vain and got tired of him not listening to her. By passing his irate attitude, she turned to Fox.

Kagome was trying to get information about Fox and her siblings. Yet, she was only willing to give out her own information. Which was interesting in itself, because Fox was normally tightlipped about everything. Fox had conceded though because Kagome just had that aura of kindness. The conversation escalated to how stubborn Inu-Yasha was, so naturally Fox was willing to talk to her very first human being. This was because her own brothers never listened to her when she decided to let out her feelings. That in itself was very rare, Fox hardly ever shows any emotion.

"What would that question be?" Ame intoned, her gaze darkening. "Though you actually already asked me one," She paused, and a smirked built on her lips. "you insulted me as well, but go ahead." Ame told him, her arms crossing her chest. "Shoot."Ame muttered curious. InuYasha paused, glancing over the warrior before talking.

"Did you defeat, Mr. I have a stick up my ass?" inquired Inu-Yasha. His thoughts hoping that the bad guy won, so Sesshomaru would be out of his way once and for all.

"No!" Ame told him, frowning at the upstart pup. "Would I have able to move for half a year if I beat him!" She yelped out, her anger gripping her again about her defeat. "You should watch your language, you mutt!" Ame scolded him, though the pairs anger was reaching a tense pitch. Her eyes then caught the sun reflecting something, and she turned to it.

"The 'Living Iceberg,' brought a kid with him!" cajoled Ame, spotting Sesshomaru with his elegant looks. The familiar long silver hair to his hips; his long white tail; and the gray armor protecting the kimono under neath. Flashy red, white, and yellow colors upon the kimono that herald his position. The demon pointed ears and his gold eyes that drew attention to the markings on his face. They are a blue crescent moon with its points facing towards the left, and his red markings that looks like eye shadow on his eye lids. Not to mention the paired red stripes on each of his cheeks. Then Ame's eyes turned to Sesshomaru's entourage Rin and Jaken.

Rin was wearing an orange kimono with small white leaves all over it. Rin's hair was done in a side pony tail on her left side. Her eyes were a deep brown color, as was her hair, which went to her shoulders.

Jaken was a green demon that looked like a frog with scales. He was carrying a staff with two heads. One head was that of a young woman with black hair, the other was that of an old man with gray hair and a gray beard.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled while running over to her. However, before she got there, she was stopped by Kanna and Kagura.

"Rin, stay away form the monk." They warned her, and then let her continue on her merry way. Their actions puzzled everyone except Kage, Ame, Flame, and Fox. 'Finally we have found her!' They all chimed in thought. 'Naraku was right, she did come here.' Kagura mentioned in wondered. 'At least, I hope it was her doing that brought Sesshomaru and Jaken here, and not the other way around.' thought Kagura in glee. "So, Sesshomaru why did you come here?"Kagura prodded. "Hmm?" Kagura inquired trying to confirm her thought.

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to be in your presence you witch of the wind." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I hope you've been taking good care of Ivy." warned Ame in a deadly voice.

"I know none by that name, so your logic must surely be impaired." Sesshomaru intoned, not caring about Ame's words of warning. Though his thoughts were musing over Ame's comment. 'I wonder who this Ivy is that she talks about?' He mused, and his calculating eyes fell on Rin. 'Maybe she means Rin, I remember she called her that in private.' His thoughts straying to their other meeting. 'When she was injured.' He added to his previous moniker. 'In fact, if it weren't for Rin that wretch would be gone from the face of this Earth already.' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at this thought. 'Rin jumped in the way of my tokijin and got herself killed.' His thoughts took on a smidgen of guilt. 'If it wasn't for father passing on the Tenseiga to me then I would have lost Rin forever.' Sesshomaru realized this with a certain shocking clarity.

While everyone was talking or lost in their thoughts Rin moved over to where Kagura and Kanna were. She then she hugged both women, and then she also hugged Flame, Kage, and Ame. Rin then smiled and moved back to Jaken while hugging him and Sesshomaru. Lastly, she came to Fox and jumped into her arms. Tears began leaking from her eyes while hugging her and crying on her shoulder. While Rin was doing this several shouts of protest were heard, but ignored till she was in Fox's arms. Then Inu-Yasha decided to make a louder protest.

"Wind Scar!" Inu-Yasha cried and tried to kill Fox. He forget Rin was in her arms as the deadly energy approached. (Oh won't Sesshomaru be a happy camper after this! ) Yet, something confusing happened, a barrier surrounded Fox and Rin. When the dust cleared the barrier was still in tact, and Rin's eyes had turned to the color of a deep Emerald Green. Her body was surrounded by miasma exactly like Naraku's.

"Rin." Kanna called and Rin turned her swirling eyes to her. "It is time you went back to normal." She intoned and raised a hand. "Are you ready?" asked Kanna in her emotionless voice.

"Yes." Rin intoned, surprising her guardian slightly. "I'm ready Kanna, my beloved sister of the void." She stated, and shock ran through those not of Naraku's blood. "Kagura, I can't wait till you and I can catch up on what I've missed all these years!" exclaimed Rin in absolute happiness. After she said that Kanna held up her mirror to show Rin. However, the reflection was warped, Rin's image there was a woman in her 18th year of life. This woman has black bangs in a big braid that was tied at the bottom with a few ribbons. The ribbons had small double crescent moons of silver, green, and blue dangling from them. Her braided bangs went to her waist; silver hair held up in a high pony tail. Adorned with a black rose in full bloom with red thorns, and also by poison ivy vines as green as her eyes. These went all the way to her knees; deep emerald green eyes shielded by long black with silver tip eye lashes. Pale with a light brownish tint colored skin; pointed ears with a set of sapphire blue double crescent moon earrings hanging on a silver chain. Her face was slim, with a pointed chin and rose petal red lips.

"Welcome back, Thorn Ivy Onigumino." said Kanna allowing the fondness in her voice to be heard. 'Ivy is finally back!' She thought in happiness, and her thoughts continued to travel. 'Kagura will not have to worry about Master Naraku for much longer, for Ivy will take charge and make him stop sending us out to our possible deaths.' Kanna stated in declaration in her mind. 'She might even make Master Naraku give Kagura her heart.' Kanna added, and then turned a bit sad. 'I wonder, if he does, will Kagura stay or leave?' Kanna mused sadly. While Kanna was thinking such Rin transformed in to Ivy, the mirror woman. Allowing everyone to see the rest of her body and not just her face.

Ivy also now has her markings back. Which are a blue double crescent moon facing left and right on the middle of her forehead. Blue eye shadow on one of her eye lids, and three silver lines over her left eye that look like claw marks. She has a long fluffy, silky, shiny silver tail with a black tip, as long as Sesshomaru's. She's wearing a miko obi that resembles Kikyo's, except that the top is black with a silver tie like Sesshomaru's. Also the neck slopes in v-cut, and is skin tight. Also over top the obi, she has something made of thick demon bone, that's just like Sesshomaru's armor. The bottom is a deep forest green, that is also skin tight, and on top of that she has leg armor made of demon bones as well. Her feet were that of a wolf's, colored a silky, fluffy, shiny black color. Ivy has on three silver bracelets on each of her arms, and three silver anklets on each of her ankles . All of Ivy's nails, on her paws and hands are an inch long and are the color of dark green.

"Thanks Kanna, it feels good to be back." Ivy said while jostling her armor to make it comfortable. "So how is father doing?" Ivy asked, and then turned to Kagura. "Kagura, we are going shopping!" exclaimed Ivy, taking charge and leaving no room for argument.

"Your father is doing well for the most part." Kanna imparted. "However, he does seem to be acting a bit cruel, since you were turned into a little nine year old human named Rin." She added, and her void eyes began to flame. "By that wretched witch of a demon who then went on and tried to revive Kikyo." Her voice was picking up tones. "She succeeded, but died by the hands of the Miko." said Kanna, not bothering to try and sound emotionless. Letting her hatred for what happened to Ivy show.

"So I've heard about this Kikyo." Ivy murmured. "I've met her twice already, and she seemed nice to me, just a bit emotionless is all."Ivy claimed with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yes, but she is already dead." Replied Kagura.

"What she died again already?" Ivy shrieked. "I wanted to get to know her better." exclaimed a now angry Ivy. The others glanced at her in wonder not knowing the direction of her thoughts. 'I wanted her to met Flame so she could finally love someone who loved only her!' She thought saddened.


End file.
